1. Technical Field
This invention relates to personal hygiene products and, more particularly, to a nail-polish removing apparatus for assisting a user to selectively remove nail polish from a first surface while reducing the likelihood of spilling excess nail polish on a second surface.
2. Prior Art
Applicator bottles used for applying nail polish remover to finger and/or toe nails have long been known. These bottles include a single nail polish remover-filled internal chamber having a single cap engaged with a single applicator, with the applicator placed in the chamber.
The nail polish removal kits known in the prior art have design deficiencies. For example, the closure systems leak so that the nail polish removal solvents tend to evaporate. This results in unnecessary and relatively rapid evaporation of the contents from the kit so that the useful life of the kit is unnecessarily and prematurely shortened. The containers utilized by the kits tend to be designed so that their contents spill easily. This is especially true of the straight sided containers.
Other design defects include using container wall materials through which the nail polish removal solvent could evaporate at an unacceptable rate, the use of foam inside the containers in an excessively loose manner, and the lack of means for removing polish from toenails as well as from the fingers. When using a bottle of nail-polish remover it may be necessary to use a brush that has a smaller diameter than the brush provided for fine corrections. This is especially necessary when removing nail-polish from areas where the nail and the finger are adjacent to each other.
Accordingly, a need remains for a nail-polish removing apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is easy to use, time and cost-effective, convenient, light weight and novel in design. Such a nail-polish removing apparatus provides users with a faster, cleaner and easier method of removing from fingernails and toenails. The apparatus advantageously allows nail polish to be removed from toenails without disturbing or smudging nail polish on fingernails, and vice-versa. Such an apparatus saves women a considerable amount of time energy while removing nail polish and is appreciable by do-it-yourself, as well as, professional nail technicians.